1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to function test systems and methods for computers, and particularly to a system and method for testing wake-up on LAN (WOL) function of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A server may turn on a plurality of terminal computers in a local area network (LAN) through a network interface card (NIC) installed in each of the terminal computers. Wake-up on LAN (WOL) function is a mechanism that can turn each of the terminal computers on by receiving a special data packet through the LAN. Through the WOL function, a wake up event occurring from the LAN can wake up the terminal computers. Accordingly, it is needed to test whether a WOL function of a computer operates normally before shipping the computer with the NIC.